Ask Doctor Whooves, Derpy, and Twilight
by SupernovaAndHypernova
Summary: "Why did you sign up for this, Doctor!" "I don't know, Derpy, I don't know!" Ask these dorks (The Doctor, Derpy, and Twilight) questions. They won't mind. Why are they even here...?
1. Chapter 1

Ask Doctor Whooves

**So this requires some explanation. See, what really started my writing on my old account was an ask story (You can still find it; "Ask The Ponies Questions!") and frankly, that story sucked. It was bad writing and bad responses. But, people seemed to like it. I enjoyed it. And so, now that I have become Whovian, and I still love the ponies, I figured why not do an ask story with those two things. Soooo, here we are! Enjoy the story! And please, any questions need to be PMed. I **_**can **_**accept asks through reviews, but it's frowned upon. ONLY T AND BELOW. **

_I still don't get the purpose of these… I get humans, but why ponies? Such innocent creatures? With the INTERNET? _Thought the Doctor, gazing at the bright screen displayed before him. Now that he pondered the question a little bit longer, another one arose; why did HE have a computer? "Probably," He muttered to himself. "To make sure nothing fishy was going on.. You never know anymore."

His hoof holding the computer mouse, he felt curiosity coming across a particular website.

After a few.. well, a bit longer than he would like to admit, The Doctor discovered that one of the many things you can do on this site is answered questions submitted to the person. Intrigued, he signed up for an account.

He looked around for his companion, Derpy. No where to be found…. Good, it might get awkward if she gets involved.

"I'm going to regret this."


	2. Chapter 2

Ask Doctor Whooves, Derpy, and Twilight

**READ- I seriously thank all the responces from the bottom of my heart. But, alas, I can ONLY answer questions through PM. So, enjoy!**

After a long hard day of traveling about with Derpy Hooves and Twilight Sparkle, the Doctor, remembering his new account on a certain internet website, plopped down at a chair at his desk with his computer. He figured he might as well check, see if he got any questions.

Typing his account information, he discovered that there were actually some questions waiting for him. Upon reading them, he also had some for his companions. He raised an eyebrow, reading them again.

"Ohh, Derpy! Twilight!" He yelled to his friends, who were both back in the console room doing who knows what. "I have something for you!" He smiled at his monitor.

He heard hoofsteps behind him, along with Derpy mumbling something to Twilight. "What is it, Doc?" Derpy asked, smiling silly. Twilight looked less interested. "Whatever it is, it best be better than watching her eat two muffins at once." She muttered.

"So, yesterday, I signed up for a thing,"

"A thing?"

"Yes, a thing."

"And it's an ask account. Meaning people submit questions to you."

"Where's this going?" Twilight asked, but mainly to herself.

"And you all got questions."

Derpy's smile grew, and Twilight appeared a bit more into it.

The Doctor smirked, and turned back around to face the screen. "Right then….Oh my.." He stuttered for a second, and then read the first question: "Shark lords ask 'Twilight, what's your view on being paired up with Spike?'" A blush quickly appeared on Twilight's cheeks.

"Uh.. well.. I love Spike. But as a brother. Besides, he has a thing for somepony else, who's name I shall not mention," she stated. "He's been there beside me since I was little, and he always will be. He's my faithful assistant and probably my best friend!"

The Doctor had a real smile on his face. "That's nice. That's really, really brilliant…" Derpy nodded in agreement. "Shark Lord also asks 'Derpy, when did you first start to love muffins? Oh and here's a giant muffin with your name on it.'" Derpy grinned.

"I have always loved muffins. My mom used to say Muffins were the first solid food I would eat…. And thank you!" She exclaimed.

"And I have a question 'Doctor, what time period do you like most?' asks Yterbius." He thought for a moment.

"That's a hard question.. Uh… I guess the 21st century. It has nice people, and a nice earth.. Well, if we ARE talking about Earth, I suppose we are. But yes, that is usually when I'm hanging out."

**Moar questions please! ;) ~ Nova **


End file.
